


Of Best Friends and Boyfriends

by bwiyomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, mentions of yoongi and seungkwan, wanted to try something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwiyomi/pseuds/bwiyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You believed you loved Park Jimin but after what your family told you what they thought about him and Jihoon's suprise visit, how do you really feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Best Friends and Boyfriends

"Wait for me", I had said.

However, could he do that? Wait for God knew how long just for me? Could he really set aside all other options, when I was just one person he had met and somehow managed to be attracted to? I was easily replaceable. There were billions of people roaming this Earth and all of them could take my place so why did I think that he would be willing to do that? If other people didn't do it before than why should he be the exception?

I regretted the words as soon as they had left my mouth. I didn't know why I blurted it out. Perhaps I felt so desperate to hold onto this person who claimed his feelings for me that I believed that maybe he might agree to it. I was such a needy person; it was shameful.

But as soon as I was about to quickly cover up what I had selfishly commanded, he surprised me.

"Okay", he had replied. His hand was entwined with my own. A soft smile settled on his features, making his eyes crinkle into crescents (a feature of his that he knew could soften me up).

Was it a lie? Did he lie to me to make me feel better? It worked. Gosh darn it, it worked.

"That idiot..."

Here I was, lying on my bed, replaying our conversation in my head and feeling an absolute jumble of emotions. My heart was pounding in my chest. My thoughts ran a thousand miles per hour through my mind. There was a deep void at the pit of my stomach. That boy left me a confused mess or better said, I had left him with me feeling like a confused mess.

He knew how to manipulate me well. Initially, I was supposed to make him feel this way yet somehow he had turned things around to favor him. He had played me well. But then again, everyone knew how to mess with me.

I frowned at my ceiling. "Why am I so easy?"

 _"Because you give in too fast"_ , my subconscious whispered. _"We're too forgiving and considerate"_

"Ugh"

Yeah, ugh.

My phone chimed once then twice then a numerous amount of times that honestly was starting to get outrageous. Who exceeded double texting and went as far as infinity texting? God, I hoped it wasn't him. I checked to see that Jihoon was the culprit behind the excessive messages.

I let out a breath of relief that I had no idea I was holding in.

> Snoozi Woozi: ____ yoongi told me what happened  
>  Snoozi Woozi: well jimin told him then he told me about it and from what yoongi said jimin's actually kinda sad and he said that he needed some time to think?  
>  Snoozi Woozi: i don't know i doubt he told me everything  
>  Snoozi Woozi: maybe if i asked seungkwan he might tell me considering he somehow is up to date with all the gossip  
>  Snoozi Woozi: hey are you ok?  
>  Snoozi Woozi: like i know you wanted to break up with jimin from what you said to me  
>  Snoozi Woozi: or maybe not??  
>  Snoozi Woozi: ____??????  
>  Snoozi Woozi: quit it you're making feel all panicky  
>  Snoozi Woozi: that's it i'm coming over

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. I screwed my eyes shut. I really didn't want to see anyone today. Maybe if I was quiet enough and stayed still, Jihoon would think I wasn't here and leave.

Another chime.

> Snoozi Woozi: i know you're in there i'm not dumb ____

I groaned out loud.

> Me: jfc jihoon what do you want  
>  Snoozi Woozi: open the door!!!

Turning off the sound of my phone notifications, I slowly made my way to the door while dragging my feet with every step. I looked through the peep hole to find a petit brown-haired male glaring up at me. I made sure to return the glare before letting him in.

Jihoon strode into the living room without a greeting and sat on the couch. He glanced at me expectantly.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

I did. I took the seat next to him but refused to look at him in the eye. My hands resting on my lap seemed a lot more interesting to me anyway.

"I don't know, okay?" I said before he spoke.

I heard him sigh.

"You said that you wanted to end it because you weren't ready for a relationship yet"

I stayed silent.

"Is that true?"

I couldn't answer. I wasn't technically lying. I was too immature to be in a relationship with someone. My emotions were too raw and unstable. I didn't think I would have handled it.

But it wasn't the whole truth.

"It's true", I replied, "But there's more to it"

He shifted his body so it was closer to mine.

"Tell me", he demanded in a lightly stern tone.

Thus came into play the part of me that gave in too easily.

"My family doesn't like him", I started. "I went to visit them for awhile yesterday and once it was time for me to leave, Jimin came to pick me up. He got out of the car to introduce himself to them but my dad didn't look too happy to see him. My younger sister didn't want to shake his hand. Even my mom pulled me aside and whispered to me that he didn't look like my 'ideal guy'"

I finally looked at Jihoon in the eye. "You should've seen me, Woozi, I was almost in tears"

He softened at the mention of his nickname. He took one of my hands in one of his own and squeezed it.

"How did Jimin react to your parents?" he asked.

"He was on edge. He kept repeating that he shouldn't have picked me up and that we should've waited until it was the right time. It kind of felt like he was regretting 'us'. Or maybe it was just me, I don't know"

I glanced at our hands firmly grasped in each other and chuckled dryly. "You know, Jimin wouldn't like this"

Jihoon pushed my comment aside. "Is that the other reason why you broke up with him?"

I nodded.

"And you know what Jimin said?" I continued. "'Fight them, jagi, you're not a kid anymore'. I am still a child, regardless of my age"

I almost had laughed at him when he said that. He really expected me to rebel against my parents. I was an adult, yes, but my heart and my mind were still small children that sought the protection and love of my mom and dad.

"My parents mean everything to me and I can't just betray them that way. Not to mention, I love my sister with my entire heart. I like Jimin alot but they know what's best for me and I value their opinion very much"

My throat started to tighten as my eyes attempted to blink back tears. Jihoon had let go of my hand to encirle his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Woozi, I didn't know what to do", I whispered. "I just... broke up with him"

"He said he'll wait for you", Jihoon said just as quietly.

"But is true? I've had so many people say the same thing to me and not a single one of them had fulfilled their promise; they were liars", I bit my bottom lip. "Jimin could be a liar, too"

He watched me with an unidentifiable expression.

"____, can I tell you something?"

I wiped away a few escaped tears. "Enlighten me, please"

He took a deep breath. "I know this is hard for you to understand but Jimin is just one guy. If he can't understand your close relationship with your parents, then is it really worth it?"

"But Woozi —"

"Yes, I know, 'but Woozi I like him'. If you really liked him then wouldn't you have spent days thinking about what to do, instead of breaking up with him the next day? Right?"

I frowned lightly. What?

"Are you saying that I don't really like him?"

"You have a tendency to...", he hesitated.

I sat up straighter. "No, continue"

He cleared his throat. "You have the tendency to please people, ____. Are you sure that the day he asked you out and you immediately accepted wasn't out of consideration of his feelings?"

Jimin had driven me home that day. We had been hanging out for a couple of weeks after Jihoon's brother, Yoongi, had introduced me to him and I had gladly accepted his offer to take me home from a long day working as a daycare teacher. He had teased me about the paint on my hands, listened to me complain about the neighboring daycare class (Mr. Kim Taehyung was practically a child himself), and lightly flirted with me when he saw the chance. Once we had reached my destination, he stopped me from getting up. He looked awfully nervous and could barely look me in the eye.

_"____, um, I was wondering — because it's kind of obvious I really like you — if-if you'd maybe...", he paused to take a deep breath. "If you'd maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?"_

Jimin looked so adorable. He kept ruffling up his chocolate brown hair and fixing it back to place. His cheeks were flushed pink and his lower lip was constantly being nibbled in that moment.

_"I would love to be your girlfriend, Jimin"_

I stayed quiet as I recalled that particular moment. It wasn't that long ago but it felt as if it happened just yesterday. The giddiness was bubbling up inside me until I realized that today was February 14th and I had just broken up with Park Jimin. 

"Yes", I answered after a brief silence. "I really did like him but in a sense you're right"

I felt Jihoon's arm tighten around my shoulders. 

"Honestly, after hearing you accuse me of being a people pleaser, I don't know how I feel anymore"

His body went ridged. "That's not what I —"

"It's fine", I cut him off. "I rather hear it from you than from anyone else"

A sigh escaped my lips. "But I really don't know how I feel now"

I turned my body to face him. He had his eyes trained on me while I carefully removed the arm he had around me and held both of his hands.

"I think you made it worse", I murmured.

I then stood up abruptly, our hands leaving each other.

"Thanks for coming by, Woozi", I said. "It's nice to know that my best friend is willing to force himself inside my house at ten o'clock in the night because he's worried about me, but I think it's time for me to go to bed and for you to leave"

"I can stay over",  he firmly suggested, standing up with me.

I dismissed the idea. "I have work in the morning and so do you. We'll see each other later, maybe"

I opened the front door and made a leaving gesture with my hand. A fake smile plastered itself on my lips.

"____..."

He didn't want to go. I could tell by the way his eyes pleaded me to change my mind. He wanted to stick around because he knew that as soon as he left, I'd cry myself to sleep.

"I want to make sure you have a good night's sleep"

I dropped my smile.

"I'm an adult, Jihoon"

"Just a few minutes ago you said you were practically 'still a child'"

I stayed quiet.

"We'll have breakfast together in the morning and I'll take you to work", he persisted. "We almost have the same schedule. Yoongi will open and close the shop"

"But Jimin—"

He closed the front door.

"Jimin's not your boyfriend anymore"

And with that, I let him stay the night.

> Chimchim: I cant stop thinking about you  
>  Chimchim: Ik you might be asleep but I just want to let you know that...  
>  Chimchim: I love you  
>  Chimchim: good night

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add a second part but I'm not sure??


End file.
